Basilisk
}} The Basilisk is a huge, eight-legged reptile which prefers to live in warm or underground places. It is a creature of Chaos, originating from the very first Incursions of Chaos, and is now well-established in the Old World, if not common. Overview Found in the most treacherous regions of the world, from the Bloodspine Mountains of the unknown Southlands to the Grey Peaks that shoulder the Empire, Basilisks are creatures so inimical to life that they poison the very ground they walk upon. They are a living blight that can swiftly reduce an area to ruinous wasteland, decimating crops and slaughtering livestock with venom that suffuses both their body and spirit. Despite their might Basilisks are a reclusive menace, preferring to skulk in the cover of forests and hills, allowing their noxious presence to poison and their prey from afar before appearing to feed. Their huge bodies are covered by brightly coloured scales, from the membranous fins upon their heads to the tip of their long tail, a warning of their venomous nature. They prowl about in eight reptilian legs, and move so swiftly they are able to run down and kill even the quickest of prey. In dense terrain they rely on their poisonous aura to clear foliage that might otherwise obstruct their charge, whilst their long claws finish off prey weakened by the poison they exclude. So powerful is the venom that it infuses the Basilisk very being that when brought to bay by hunters and struck, it will corrupt and destroy the blades set against it. The most potent weapon in the Basilisks' arsenal is their deadly gaze. Renowned in folklore across the Old World for its lethal nature, the Basilisks' sickly pale eyes are able to focus the destructive potential of their poisonous soul, withering their prey until its skin and flesh slough away. It is the dark renown of the Basilisks' gaze that ensures that when the great storms of magic descend and binding scrolls are empowered once again, many a wizard will eagerly seek to call them forth and unleash them upon a hated foe. The internal organs and glands of basilisks are in high demand among wizards and alchemists, so a few daring adventurers brave the perils to procure those items. Abilities A Basilisk is a cold-blooded creature, whose aura taints anything that draws near, destroying weapons and killing men, its deadly power increasing with exposure. The Basilisk can focus its dark malice upon a single target, its gaze blistering skin and metal, and flaying the target with its tainted power. The bit of a basilisk is venomous, and it's said that even the ground that it treads upon is made deadly by its corrupt aura. Trivia *''In the "Core Rulebook" of Warhammer Fantasy Roleplaying Game's 1st Edition, Basilisks are extremely dangerous beasts, whose gaze can permanently petrify living creatures. The petrifying effect has a range of 10 yards and can affect a single creature at a time. In "Warhammer: Monstrous Arcanum," however, their gaze dissolves flesh and metal. Gallery Hydra-(Wh-FB)-Dark-Elves-Warhammer-Fantasy-фэндомы-5117670.jpeg|Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay Miniature Basilisk Forge World miniature.jpg|Forge World. Sources * : ''Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 231 ** : pg. 232 * : Warhammer: Monstrous Arcanum ** : pg. 44 ** : pg. 45 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 4th ED -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 317 es:Basilisco Category:Chaos Beasts Category:Reptiles Category:B